Pecado de una noche
by nateherondale
Summary: "Estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía..." Siempre la excusa perfecta. ¿Por qué no emplearla? Todos alguna vez lo hacían, no podrían culparlos, al fin y al cabo, solo fue uno de esos errores de una noche de descontrol.


**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota del autor: **Este es el primer fic que subo, espero que les guste y tenga una buena respuesta. Es algo cliché, pero tuve la necesidad de crearlo, y quedé bastante conforme con el resultado. En mi mente, Rose no es para nada la chica perfecta, copia de Hermione, o incluso la odiosa y mandona sabelotodo que por ahí plantean. En mi mundo, Rose es un intento de Hermione, que salió demasiado parecida en carácter a su padre, lanzada, impulsiva, enojona. Está siempre rodeada de sus primos - una familia muy unida. En la historia está algo implícito que es como una come-hombres, pero en realidad es solo una reputación, ya que esto está narrado desde el punto de vista de Scorpius. En mi mente él es solo un chico al que mimaron mucho, pero calló de su pedestal bruscamente por las opiniones de los demás en su familia, lo que lo hizo vanidoso, arrogante, pero con un perfil más bien bajo.

Espero que disfruten

_Nate_.

* * *

Scorpius creía haberlo visto todo, o casi. Estaba seguro de que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, pero todos saben que los adolescentes a menudo piensan saberlo todo cuando en realidad no han visto nada aún.

Y Scorpius no podría haber estado más equivocado.

Era sábado por la noche y su mejor amigo Darius lo había llevado a un lugar algo extraño, lleno de gente alocada, borracha, incluso adictos. Cuando entró pensó haber llegado al mismo infierno: la temperatura debe haber superado los cuarenta grados, las luces rojas se movían aquí y allá, la gente se movía al ritmo de una música horrible y de entre los múltiples personajes que rondaban el lugar no podría haber dicho que tan solo uno de ellos estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Miró a su amigo con reproche, pero él solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, muy animado, mientras lo empujaba por la puerta para adentrarse más en ese caldero de individuos extraños que llamaba discoteca.

Lo primero que habían hecho era acercarse a la barra para poder encajar con los demás, ebrios y relajados. Darius había pedido dos tragos fuertes, pero terminó tomándolos él solo, porque Scorpius no pretendía sumarse a esa masa de gente sudorosa e inconsciente. Pronto, su compañero estaba en medio de la pista de baile, tratando de conquistar a un par de falsas rubias, también ebrias. Ahora el chico estaba solo en la barra, sentado mientras tomaba una copa de un vino no muy fuerte que había ordenado al cantinero. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, pero no encontró a nadie conocido, o que al menos esté reconocible bajo las ojeras y, en el caso de las chicas, la inmensa cantidad de maquillaje. Pensó seriamente en marcharse y dejar a su mejor amigo arreglárselas solo - después de todo, lo había engañado al hacerlo venir hasta este lugar y consideraba que se lo merecía – cuando vio una particular melena rojiza con rizos alocados y esponjosos. No podía ser ella, pero su cabello era inconfundible, por lo que la siguió.

La chica "perfecta", hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, sobrina del gran Harry Potter. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, justo en frente de él: la pelirroja prefecta de Gryffindor, guardiana del equipo rojo y dorado, siempre rodeada de sus primos; estaba sola, en ese espantoso lugar, completamente_ ebria, _bailando y coqueteando con unos chicos que no había visto nunca en su vida. Si bien Rose no era, por lejos, el ejemplo de la bondad, responsabilidad y perfección, nunca se habría imaginado encontrarse con ella en este lugar. Más que nada porque sus primos eran bastante protectores, aunque la dejaban liarse con quien le dé la gana, pero no soportaban que hablen mal de alguien de su familia y esta imagen de su primita daba mucho que pensar. Todos estos pensamientos lo llevaron a tener la necesidad de confirmar si estaba viendo lo que creía o el ambiente lo estaba afectando de alguna manera.

-¿Rose Weasley? – preguntó en voz alta, mientras se colocaba entre ella y aquellos dos tipejos.

- _Siiiiiiiiiiiiip_ – respondió seria, mientras hacía rebotar su cabeza, asintiendo una y otra vez.- Ese es mi nombre, sí – canturreo, para luego reírse escandalosamente. Lo miró de arriba abajo.- ¿Y quién eres tú, alto y guapo chico que se ha aparecido para interrumpir mi conversación con mis dos amigos? – agregó mientras apuntaba a los dos muchachos detrás de Scorpius, desconcertados por la interrupción en su ligue de la noche. Cuando volvió la cabeza, Rose se había acercado y ahora le susurraba, en un tono juguetón y sugerente: - Pero, en verdad, no me importa. Eran algo aburridos y, además, tú estás mucho más bueno. – El chico pudo sentir su aliento, que apestaba a alcohol, como había intuido. La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y, agarrándolo con fuerza mientras le clavaba sus uñas largas y pintadas de negro en la muñeca, los arrastró a ambos a una esquina más despejada de gente. Comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, de vez en cuando lo miraba con un pícaro brillo en sus ojos, una sonrisa asomando por su boca, pintada de un color rojo sangre. Se fue acercando, lentamente. Él no la detuvo.

El comportamiento de la chica le hizo cuestionarse una vez más si se había pasado de copas sin darse cuenta. Ella era una Weasley, él un Malfoy. Y eso era suficiente, suficiente para saber lo que esto implicaba: ignorancia. Ella lo evitaba desde siempre, por lo tanto el hizo lo propio. Aunque no se hablaban mucho, no se caían muy bien. O eso pensaba Scorpius, por la manera en que la chica pretendía que no existía la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando la situación la forzaba, entonces lo trataba educadamente, pero él no podía evitar notar cierto rechazo de su parte. Él tampoco ayudaba, era arrogante por naturaleza y, aunque siempre respetuoso, sabía que la hacía sentir por debajo de su nivel.

Rose era _Weasley_, Scorpius era _Malfoy_. Y, sin embargo, la chica estaba a dos pasos de besarle justo en ese instante. Recordó que le había preguntado quien era y entonces comprendió que ella no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de su "enemigo". Bueno, se dijo, eso podría ser conveniente, después de todo, la chica no estaba nada mal y, dada su reputación, no creía que él fuera su primer lío de una noche. Pero estaba seguro de que sería un lío del que se iba a arrepentir por el resto su vida.

Procedió a eliminar la distancia que los separaba. Su boca sabía a alcohol y…chocolate. También sabía a todo lo que estaba mal, y se sentía tan correcto al mismo tiempo. Se separaron, sus cuerpos exigiendo oxígeno. Cuando la miró, sus ojos seguían cerrados, su boca esperándolo. Al no sentir sus labios sobre los de ella otra vez, abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

-¿Malfoy? – dijo, reconociendo sus fríos ojos grises. Scorpius le sonrió arrogante.

-Sorpresa – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, y vaya que era una sorpresa. Pudo adivinar por la expresión de la pelirroja que había acertado, él pronto sería un lío del que se iba a arrepentir _toda _su vida, pero al parecer no en ese momento, porque Rose solo le sonrió con malicia mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de su camisa y estampaba sus labios con los del chico una vez más.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me cuesta bastante crear historias cortas, pero esta es uno de esos milagros. La mayoría de mis historias son deslices que tuve y nunca terminé... Soy culpable. Pero aquí les traigo una de las pocas historias que me gustaron y que terminé, solo para ustedes.


End file.
